LateBath Kamina x Simon
by FanFic-1070
Summary: Kamina and Simon is left alone in outside in the Hot-springs... Alone! Do I have to say anything else ? XD


In the late afternoon the girls and the boys are taking their bathes outside. and of course they are separated. But how the boys are, they try to watch them. and as they fail many times the girls get tired of taking a bath and go inside. Since it became late night the moon is shining. Just Kamina and his 'aniki' Simon are left over. Simon sighs as he looks up to Kamina. '' . . . . . You dun think we should be going too, Aniki~?'' Kamina only looks down on Simon and pats his head. ''No,..we don't need the girls to share time with each other, right brother ?'' Simon looks down into the water and mutters a silent ''Un'' while he sinks deeper down in the water until only half of his head is showing.

Kamina looks up at the moon after a while. '' Isn't it beautiful?'', he says, aiming the question at Simon. When Simon hear Kamina's question he looks up at the moon too. ''U-un... It sure is~!''.

Kamina keeps on watching the moon and then suddenly starts laughing. ''You know what's funny, Simon? If you were a girl, I would have kissed you now!'', he says before he starts laughing harder.

Simon opens his mouth while he was under water in surprise and manage to swallow some of it. He then stands up to start coughing and his face is beat red. Kamina's eyes widen a bit and walks over to Simon to par his back. ''Are you okey, Aniki?'', he asks with concern. Simon keeps on coughing a bit before he manage to relax a bit and starts blushing. ''…..H-ha-hai...''. Kamina reaches out to touch Simon's forehead. ''Bro, could it be that the warm water isn't good for you?'', he asks wit a bit of concern in his voice. Simon looks down in the water again. ''I... I don't know...''. Kamina, still holding his hand on Simon's forehead, just holds his position. ''Oh..''. Simon realize that Kamina still is holding his hand on his forehead and starts blushing again. ''E-e-etto~ …. Aniki?... I think you can... stop touching my forehead now...'', he manage to stutter out. Kamina only starts grinning and start scratching his head. ''Right~..''. Simon starts to smile a bit and sinks down in the hot water again. Kamina gets an idea and looks up at the moon again. He suddenly yawns, stretches and lays one arm really slowly around Simon. When Simon realize he straights up a bit and looks at the hand on his shoulders and starts blushing. ''….E-e-etto~...'' is the only thing he manage to stutter out. Kamina is still watching the moon with a satisfied smile across his face. ''Hmm~..?''. Simon starts blushing even deeper and looks down. ''N-no, n-n-nothing~...'' and Kamina then starts laughing a bit. When Simon hear Kamina laugh he looks up at him again. Kamina realize and looks down at Simon again with a smile on his face. ''You're excited... Because of you're older brother?''. Simon starts blushing like mad and then looks away. ''O-of course not!'' and sinks deeper into the water. Kamina then starts smirking. ''Then... Why are you stuttering~?''. Simon opens eyes slightly. ''I'm n-not s-s-stuttering at all!'', and then he crosses his arms under the water. ''Hmmm...'', Kamina says as he leans back a bit while Simon looks down again, embarrassed. Kamina smiles again and gets up to move so he's in front of Simon. When Simon realize that Kamina is in front of him, he looks up. ''…... W-what?''. Kamina smirks and says ''Nothing~'' before he bows down and kiss Simon square on the lips. Simon's eyes goes wide and gasps in surprise. '' mppffhmmnn~'' is the only sound Simon manage to get out through Kamina's lips while holding his hands up to his chest, trying to push him away and fails. Kamina then leans back and let go of Simon's mouth and starts smiling. ''Are you excited now~?''. Simon has a dazed expression and is blushing all the way across his face and to the tip of his ears. ''….E-e-ett-e...~'' he stutters, but before he can finish what ha was about to say, Kamina breaks in. ''You don't have to say..'' and bows down to kiss Simon again and this time starts with tongue. Simon then starts to moan into the kiss so the only sound that get's out is muffled sounds. Kamina then starts to lean a bit against Simon to starts touching his petite body. When Simon feel Kamina's touch on his body, his eyes shot open and he starts to moan out-loud. ''A-a-ani-kii~! D-don't...'', but Kamina won't listen and continues to kiss and touch him everywhere. Simon is still moaning and can feel the blood boil in his face right now. As Kamina hear Simon's moans he loses his self-control and starts to feel in between Simon's legs making Simon gasp and leans his head backwards, breaking the kiss to start moaning out-loud again. ''A-a-an-nii-kii~.. N-n-ot t-t-the-re~...''. As before, Kamina won't listen and then aims for Simon's neck while he's still touching Simon between his legs. Simon is now gasping rapidly and reach his small hands up to Kamina's shoulders while moaning loudly. Kamina starts kissing down Simon's chest and stops right over where the water is reaching. Simon starts biting his lower lip to not moan to loud from the pleasure, but then Kamina enter one finger without warning and Simon bites down so hard that he draws blood from his lips and start yelping from the pain. Kamina continues with one finger until he sees that Simon is biting himself. He then start to kiss him again so he won't bite. Simon could now feel tears appear in the corner of his eyes from the pain, but he hesitantly kisses back. Kamina decides to start with two fingers now and start touching Simon with the other hand so he won't think so much of the intruder. Simon starts to groan and moan at the pain and pleasure at the same time and starts to feel kind of lightheaded as well. Kamina keeps on like that until he finally enters Simon, yet again without warning so Simon can't do anything else but squirm at the pain from his back. Kamina don't really mind and really enjoys this and becomes faster with each thrust. Simon is now in a bliss of both pain and pleasure and reach out to link his arms around Kamina's neck while moaning out loudly again. Kamina's smile slowly turns into a wide grin and tries to thrust in harder, but don't want to overdo things. Simon's eyes start to flutter in pleasure. ''A-a-ani-kii~!''. Kamina starts to become more intensively and is now breathing heavily. ''Gnh.. Simon..'', he grunts out. Simon can by now feel something build up inside of him and he starts to breath heavy, his eyes now closed from pure pleasure. Then Kamina made an end for all of it and came inside of Simon and starts to kiss him just as intensively as before and let him sink into the water. Simon opens his eyes to look at Kamina with a bit annoyed face because he didn't let him come as well, but the annoying expression only makes him look even more cute. Kamina then begin to think of what just happened. ''…..''

Simon sighs and closes his eyes while breathing heavy and swallowing a bit before looking up at Kamina between dazed eyes. Kamina is still thinking before... ''What have I just done?'' and slaps himself on the forehead. Simon realize Kamina's distress and looks at him concerned. ''A-an-iki~? A-are you... Okay?''. Kamina looks down at his 'brother' that just lost his virginity to HIM. ''..Sure-sure...''. Kamina now starts to grab his own hair and continues to think. ''SHIT!''. Simon starts to get a bit scared because of Kamina's actions and reaches out to touch his arm. ''A-are you s-sure?''. As Kamina feel Simon touch his arm he turns around a little. ''A-are you... sure~?'', Simon asks again. Kamina only looks down at him and then looks away. Simon looks down in the water with a pout on his face, still holding Kamina's arm. ''It's not you're fault or something... I totally lost my mind...''. Simon looks up again, tilting his head to the side and blinking at Kamina's statement. Kamina then sighs. ''I... can't even look you in the face...'', he says with a light voice. Simon starts panic a little at what Kamina were saying and looks up at him. ''H-ha-have I done s-s-something... w-wrong, A-aniki~?'', he asks almost crying. ''No... You haven't done anything..'', Kamina says as he turns away a little again. Simon then let go of Kamina's hand, but then Kamina spoke up again. ''We... Have to decide between brothers and lovers... Other twice there won't be an us or we...''. Simon then looks up again with glossy eyes. ''Or... we?'', he asks. ''or we won't be able to look into each others face anymore.'', Kamina answers with a stern face. Simon gets a bit sad, but nods understanding and then looks down. Kamina turns around and hugs Simon tightly. 'Do you want this...'', then bends down to kiss him. ''or this?''. Simon then gets all red in his face again and start stuttering. ''E-e-etto~.. I-I'm not s-sure, A-aniki.'', and then he looks down again. After a tiny silence, Simon looks up again and gives Kamina a peck on the cheek. Kamina's eyes widens a bit. ''...My brother wouldn't do that... do you mean...?'', Kamina asks with a spark of hope in his eyes. Simon starts smiling a bit and nods. Kamina starts to smile brightly and then hugs Simon tightly. ''And we may not change our opinion..''. Simon then hugs Kamina back and nods into his chest. Now they were sitting there, watching the moon together, Simon in Kamina's arms. Simon were enjoying the warmth from Kamina and fell asleep, tired from all that happened. Still holding around Kamina's waist. As Kamina was watching the moon he could hear Simon's breath getting slowing down and leans back, thinking that he didn't want this day to ever end.


End file.
